Waiting
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: Padme waits for Anakin, Leia and Luke. Feel free not to like. Completely random, but worth a look.


**Okay, so I was watching Star Wars Episode III and got this idea. Feel free not to like it. It was completely random and I don't know if this is my best writing, but I felt that all you might want to read it. This is Padme's POV (Point Of View).**

Waiting**  
><strong>

I watched myself. I was dead, staring down at my body as it was shown in the streets of Theed. My hair was spread out, flowers placed carefully in it. The skies we oddly gray, and my hands folded right above my belly. Grasped in them was the necklace Anakin had given me. I felt happy. All others were sad. My face was peacefully set in a smile, yet frown. One that told both that I was happy, and forlorn.

I watched from Tatooine's beautiful skies as my baby boy grew. His smiles made me smile. When Beru held him in the sunset, he would look at me, smile, and reach out. Beru would never know that he was reaching for me; My comfort.

Leia I trusted with Bail, Though I often visited her. I would sing her to sleep each night, even though no one realized it. I loved her with all my heart, as I did Luke. I saw her grow into a lovely young lady, and laughed at the jokes she made along her way. I led her through a path suited for her, But Bail would never know she was being led by me; My hand.

Obi-Wan I kept safe, keeping him from all dangers and painful confrontations I could. I saw him save Ferus Olin, and get tricked by Trever Flume. I wished I could punish the boy for that, but I laughed instead. Obi-Wan would come to me soon, and would never know I protected him; My courage.

Anakin I held onto, barely succeeding in pulling him from the dark side. He will come to me soon. I watch as anger and hate cloud most of what I try to help him with. I fight to keep my grip on him. He will finally realized he can't let Luke die at his hand, and will never know I kept him from falling completely; My love.

Palpatine I don't believe that I ever trusted him. He will never see me again. Never feel love from anyone. Instead, he will die more deaths then thought possible. He will die as many deaths as he caused to others. But I will beg for him to have a second chance, and he will never know I caused it; My mercy.

Olee's life will not be easy. For she is a strong willed Jedi. She death would happen. She had read many texts in the Jedi Library. I will introduce her to love, even though she has never known me, and she will never know it was I; My compassion.

Now connected to the Force, not a hair drops without me knowing it. When someone dies, I am there to greet them. With many clones and non-clones by my side, I lead people through their first steps through the doorway to the areas where the Force flows freely. But I, myself, return. I await my husband, my daughter and son. I miss them all dearly. I have heard stories about the place, but now I wait.

Then I see him. Obi-Wan, smiling and walking towards me. His hair is no longer gray, but back to auburn. He stops in front of me and says, "It won't be long now."

I smile before replying, "Then I'll see you again _very_ soon."

He continues through the doorway.

I soon find myself in the company of Yoda, who says, "Good to see you again, it is."

I respectfully bow, as he enters the doorway.

I wait more, time is meaningless, but it seems to drag on forever, until I see my husband's figure. I enbrace him and ask, "When will Luke be coming?"

"As soon as can be expected." He replied, holding me tightly, but gently.

We wait. Time ticks by more slowly.

Mara soon appears. I greet my daughter-in-law warmly, but stay quiet.

First I see Luke, then Leia. I hug both. "I am glad to finally touch you, my precious Luke and Leia."

They smile and say, "We missed you, mother."

Han soon came to Leia, who hugged her husband.

No longer did I need to wait. They were here. I held my husband, my daughter's and my son's hands. Together we entered the doorway, finding our friends. And I had never seen such a beautiful place.

The End

**Hope it was good. I can't wait for the first review! Thanks, all!  
>- Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan<br>**


End file.
